


I like you

by Ecofinisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrami, F/M, Oneshot, adrigami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecofinisher/pseuds/Ecofinisher
Summary: For some reason Kagami got angry at Adrien. Why?





	I like you

**Author's Note:**

> My first Adrami one shot. I got hit by cold and fever and finished this on my phone, but I couldn’t run a word processor. When I feel better, I’ll check it out.

Inside the court of the Françoise Dupont school, some students were having fencing lessons with Monsieur D’Argentcourt. The teacher walked across the hall, observing his students sword fighting with each other, listening to the sound of the sabers hitting on each other, during the combat.  

The last two fencers had stopped their match after the red-dressed fencer had hit the opponent with the sword.

“4-4,” Said the opponent. “Next point wins,” Said the opponent pulling the mask off to reveal himself as the teenage model Adrien Agreste.

“There are only two minutes left before our lesson ends,” Said the red-dressed fencer lifting the mask off, showing her pale face, sprinkled with freckles over the cheeks. “You think we can finish it before the time ends?”

“What about we stay tied?” Suggested Adrien.

“It’s alright to me” Responded Kagami. “Tomorrow we have training again”

“Sure” Interrupted Mr. D’Argentcourt. “I want my two best fighters to win at this competition”

“We will do our best Monsieur D’Argencourt,” Told Adrien, then the gray-haired teacher walked away to the next students and Adrien walked along with Kagami to the wardrobe.

Kagami got to the first locker to get her stuff out and Adrien went to the row of lockers across the row where the Japanese girl was, then took out his bottle of water to take a sip. Adrien closed the bottle, then gazed at Kagami, which quenched her thirst too with a red thermos bottle. Adrien smiled at the sight of the cute bluenette, afterward, she rolled her eyes at him, giving him a warm smile, turning Adrien’s face red. He closed the door, then shrieked as he saw Marinette standing there with an awkward feeling expression on the face.

“Marinette!” Replied Adrien. “You scared me”

“Sorry I meant to do that...no...I didn’t mean to….meant that to do….ugh….you know what I mean?”

“I guess...” Said Adrien with a shoulder shrug. Alya came from behind Marinette’s back to greet the blonde too and from the far Kagami observed the two girls talking with Adrien.

“Marinette here has a question for you. Right, Marinette?” Said Alya elbowing her friend, which kept smiling at the model.

“Y...yeah….Can we today….uhm….eat something...somewhere, where they sell food?”

“Uh today?” Asked Adrien and the girls nodded. “I don’t know, I was supposed to ask...”

“It’s just today” Added Alya. “Eat a little snack together, chat a bit, you know”

“You know, I was supposed to ask….” Said Adrien looking back at Kagami’s place, but she just left the wardrobe, walking off, like it was nothing going on. “Kagami….”

“Come, it’s only today,” Said Alya. “Maybe you two enjoy each others company?”

Adrien looked at Alya and Marinette, then noted Marinette turning her face down a bit sad, then Adrien felt bad about it.

“Well technically my driver is here and he could drive us somewhere?” Suggested Adrien making Marinette smile.

“I’m...uhm….”

“We’re going to get her purse back” Added Alya. “She….uhm….forgot it in the library,” Said Alya and pulled Marinette away from Adrien, then Adrien raised an eyebrow as he noted Marinette had her purse on.

“But she’s wearing….it….” Said Adrien with a confused look. He looked around, then remembered Kagami and ran out of the building at the front of the school ground, expecting to see her, but she was already gone.

“Damn, looks like I have to ask her tomorrow,” Said Adrien to himself then leaned himself on the side of the Sedan of his family, waiting for Marinette to appear.

 

 

 

Next day Adrien had met the other fencing students again at the court, including Kagami and they were listening to Monsieur D’Argencourt’s talk about the fencing tournament.

“Hey Kagami,” Said Adrien to the red-dressed fencer. “Are you alright?” Asked Adrien and Kagami looked away from Adrien. Adrien lifted his helmet to see the girl covered with hers.

“Hey, what’s going on Kagami?” Asked Adrien.

“It’s nothing” Responded Kagami.

“Listen about yesterday...I wanted to talk to you, but then you left without saying anything...”

“Pick your sword” Demanded Kagami taking her saber up for their fight.

“Okay, but listen Kagami” Said Adrien taking his sword up and Kagami hit Adrien’s sword with hers. “Hey wait!” Shouted Adrien blocking Kagami’s attack.

“En garde!” Exclaimed Kagami starting to fence with the blonde.

“Wait, I don’t even have my mask on” Warned Adrien fighting Kagami away from him.

“Why are you doing this?” Asked Adrien as Kagami fought him harshly.

“I heard you yesterday talking with Nino.”

“Uh you did?” Asked Adrien abashed and got hit with the sword on the mask and Kagami took it off, as she removed her saber away from Adrien.

“Yeah”

“But I didn’t say anything wrong?” Asked Adrien. “Nor did Nino” Added Adrien, then hold his sword in front of himself to avoid Kagami to get him.

“Please put your mask on Adrien,” Told Mr. D’Argencourt passing by the blonde and the bluenette, which were fighting.

“Kagami, please. We don’t need to play it off like that. Just tell me, what was wrong from me, that I said….or did?”

“I like you, okay! “ Shouted Kagami pulling her mask off. “Here I said it”

“What?!?” Asked Adrien surprised at the revelation of the Japanese girl.

“Don’t act so surprised. You have got so many fangirls around you idolizing you.”

“They’re all just fans, I’m not....”

“What did I just think?” Said Kagami putting her saber down. “I never had a chance with you” Replied the bluenette and made her way out of the court.

“Kagami wait! Shouted Adrien following the girl to the streets, where their cars were already waiting for them.  
Kagami got into her car to leave the school, afterward, Adrien entered into his to met his bodyguard.

“Follow her!” Told Adrien the chauffeur, which pressed on the pedal to follow the other Sedan.

“I have to talk with her. I don’t want her to think, that I didn’t care about her” Told Adrien the driver and watched Kagami’s S-Class from the windshield driving into the traffic circle into the third file, followed by them and both left at the third exit, heading towards an avenue with various types of manors of rich families.

“I can’t remember to have ever seen this part or Paris,” Said Adrien looking out of the window, then felt the car break and he looked out of the window to see Kagami leaving her car and Adrien did not hesitate and left his car too, walking up at the girl.

“Kagami wait!” Called Adrien before the girl entered into the garden of her house. “Kagami” Recalled Adrien then the girl turned around looking at the blonde.

“Why did you follow me?” Asked Kagami.

“Listen Kagami. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I didn’t actually want to spend the evening yesterday with Marinette, but I didn’t want to upset her as she.....or her friend asked me out.”

“Why do you think it has to do something with Marinette?”

“So it was about Marinette?” Asked Adrien, earning a little blush from the Asian girl. “You’re jealous, that she has a crush on me?”

“Maybe I am a bit jealous of her, listen I love to spend time with you. I’d love to have only us two hangout together doing something else rather than fencing.”

“Yes”

“But I understand, if you don’t reciprocate it. “

“Wai....wai....wait Kagami. That’s wrong. I do like you, you’re.....you’re very different from Marinette and Chloe.”

“Different?” Asked Kagami questioningly. “How different?”

“Well you see me as a normal person, you don’t see me as the famous model Adrien Agreste like the most of the girls do.”

“Well, I do understand it. I don’t exactly have the same situation with fans as you do” Said Kagami earning a nod from the blonde. “Is there anything more you, than this?”

“Besides Chloe, you understand how it is to live in a luxurious environment”

“Yeah” Agreed Kagami passing her hand behind her head. At the entrance of the door of Kagami’s house her mother called her, then Kagami looked at her parent telling her something in Japanese.

“I have to go” Said Kagami.

“Okay no problem,” Said Adrien and as Kagami was about to enter Adrien grabbed her on the shoulder for her to look back at him.

“Adrien?”

“Are you interested in going out with me tomorrow after school?”

Kagami smiled at Adrien, making him blush, then Kagami turned around and Adrien stopped her once again.

“That was a yes, right?” Asked Adrien and Kagami walked back at him, placed her hands on his cheeks to give him a small peck on his lips, causing his skin to lighten redder, than before.

The bodyguard, which sat in the far observed Adrien and Kagami, then smiled about it, afterward, Adrien got into the car and observed Kagami get into her house and he smiled about it and the Agreste’s Sedan left the place, making their way back home.

 


End file.
